Forever and Always
by XxFatallyVenomousxX
Summary: Songfic for Forever and Always by Parachute. SADNESS D: T for Character Death D':


**:( I really am a depressing person aren't I?**

* * *

I sat uneasily at the dinner table. He'd been gone for two hours. Why hasn't he called? I considered all of this while nervously tapping my index fingers together.

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window_

Suddenly my phone went off. I dug it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. Unknown. Crap.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Maka Albarn?" A breathless voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Kathryn, calling from the Death City Hospital, its an emergency."

My breath catches in my throat. Soul. "What?"

"Soul got hit while riding his bike by a semi truck. You need to get over here." My mind flashes back to the proposal.

"Ill be there in five." I said hung up.

_Suddenly the phone rings_  
_A voice says something's happened_  
_That she should come right now_  
_Her mind goes to December_  
_She thinks of when he asked her_  
_He bent down on his knees first_  
_And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I pulled my keys out of my purse and started my car. It purred to life and I screeched out of the parking lot. It wasn't until I pulled into the hospital parking lot that the tears began. I swallowed hard and got out. I straightened up my shoulders and walked into the lobby. A nurse stood up quickly.  
"Oh thank God you're here."

_She pulls up to the entrance_  
_She walks right to the front desk__  
_

This must be Kathryn.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down an endless hallway. She opened a door and led me inside.

_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_  
_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_  
_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

A boy with white hair was laying on a hospital bed. The heart monitor was beeping too slow, and his breathing was short gasps.

"Soul?" My voice cracked.

His head turned to the side and he exhaled, "Maka."

I sat next to his bed and held his hand, which was drained of color. "Soul..." I said softly.

"Maka I am so sorry." He said hoarsely.

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

_Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always_

The monitor slows down even more. The tears stream down my face as I looked at the ring on my left hand, the beautiful diamond surrounded by a thin band of gold. A tiny drop landed on it.  
He reached for the end table next to him, a small blue box. He handed it to me. I flipped open the lid. I slipped it on my left ring finger, right above my engagement ring. He put on his and the nurse called Justin Law.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_  
_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_  
_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_  
_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_  
_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

Justin read a few lines from the Bible.

"I do." I blinked away tears.

"I do."

_I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
_Whether happy or sad or whatever_  
_We'll still love each other, forever and always_  
_Forever and always, forever and always_

His voice was almost too low for me to hear. The beeps slowed gradually, more and more, and before they stopped completely, Soul whispered, "I love you."

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always_

* * *

**Gosh I'm a bad person.**


End file.
